Segunda Opción
by Selfless92
Summary: Por accidente Noruega descubre algo que le cambia la vida para siempre, el pequeño secreto entre él, Dinamarca y Suecia. El amor no es para tres.


**Titulo**: Segunda Opción

**Capítulos**: Único

**Pareja**: Dinamarca x Suecia + Noruega(¿?)

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

La curiosidad mato al gato, ¿eh?, aunque lo que había llevado al noruego a presenciar tal escena no había sido precisamente la curiosidad, simplemente coincidencia.

La escena era ni más ni menos que el danés en uno de sus incontables intentos por seducir al sueco, si, incontables, aunque eso solo lo podía constar Noruega, ya que Dinamarca le hizo prometer que lo que había observado sería su pequeño secreto, aquel día que aunque bastante lejano él podía recordar como si fuera ayer. La misma escena, Dinamarca seduciendo a Suecia, aunque eso no es lo que parecía molestar al Sueco, si no el echo de que Dinamarca quisiera interpretar el papel activo de la relación, y por supuesto, el orgullo del Sueco no le permitía si quiera pensar que él podía ser el activo, así que terminaba por dejar al Danés con las ganas, quizás esa fue una de las muchas razones del porque Suecia decidió abandonar a Dinamarca junto con Finlandia con la excusa de que "Dinamarca era un cabezota que se creía el Rey de los Nórdicos", pues claro, él nunca iba a admitir que en realidad lo dejaba por cuestiones sentimentales o aun mas embarazoso cuestiones sexuales, para Dinamarca era igual, lo que pasaba en la cama con el sueco se quedaba en la cama.

Así fue hasta ese día, la primera vez que Noruega descubrió lo que pasaba entre esos dos, con todo el dolor de su corazón, pues aunque él nunca lo admitiera, amaba al danés, había aprendido a amarlo desde el primer día en que se conocieron, las bromas, los juegos, los cariños, las caricias y los besos que este le había brindado durante tanto tiempo no habían sido en vano. Pero ¿Por qué? en ese momento, mientras veía la escena solo se preguntaba _"¿Porqué Dinamarca le había brindado todos esos cariños provocándole esos sentimientos? ¿Porqué si a quién él quería era a Suecia?"_. Perdió la noción del tiempo mientras se lo preguntaba una y otra vez hasta que el puño de Suecia quedó en la cara de Dinamarca para después irse bruscamente, Dinamarca salió del cuarto y se encontró con Noruega confundido y avergonzado a la vez por que lo habían descubierto, trato de darle a entender a Dinamarca que no había visto nada, que recién acababa de llegar pero este no le dio la oportunidad siquiera de hablar, lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastro hacia otra habitación, podía notarse con facilidad que el danés estaba furioso, no solo porque no fuera normal en él, Noruega lo conocía más de lo que todos creían, una vez entraron en una habitación vacía Dinamarca cerro la puerta y sin ninguna explicación se dejo ir contra Noruega con apasionadas y bruscas caricias y besos, Noruega intentaba detenerlo porque no entendía del todo sus acciones, no porque lo odiara, ya que no era la primera vez que Dinamarca lo hacia suyo, pero nunca lo había visto así de molesto, casi forzando al noruego. Una vez terminaron, Dinamarca se fue sin decir una palabra, y Noruega comprendió que aquellas caricias y besos que algún día creyó que le pertenecían eran una farsa, era solo un desahogo, un elemento que Dinamarca utilizaba para no enloquecer como producto de los rechazos de Suecia.

Esa vez fue la última antes de que Suecia y Finlandia escaparan juntos y no se supiera de ellos por un largo tiempo, tiempo que parecía al fin de paz, aunque fuera en apariencia, Noruega sabía que aunque no volviera a ver la expresión de furia en Dinamarca por Suecia, él seguía sintiendo algo por él, sabia que aunque Dinamarca siguiera siendo cariñoso con él sin utilizarlo como deshago, él seguía pensándolo solo en el ojiazul de anteojos. Y así pasó el tiempo, las caricias falsas y la intriga se hicieron rutina para Noruega hasta el punto en que el dolor se hicieron parte de él, como si fuese normal, incluso después de que volvieran a saber de Suecia y Finlandia y todas las peleas quedaran en el pasado, incluso Noruega llego a olvidar ese día en que el amor había perdido sentido en su vida… hasta hoy. Dinamarca intentaba persuadir a Suecia de hacer de lo suyo en una escapada de una reunión y Noruega había ido a buscarlos, pues habían dejado esperando a Finlandia, Islandia y Sealand en la sala.

Ese momento le recordó de golpe a Noruega lo que era sentir ese gran dolor en el corazón sin poder hacer nada, y todo el tiempo que había pasado desde la primera vez se sentían como puñales clavados en el pecho, todos al mismo tiempo, esta vez reaccionó a tiempo y no se quedo a presenciar la escena, no quería saber si esta vez funcionaría o no, ni ser la opción de emergencia de Dinamarca, se alejo del cuarto y se aisló en una habitación donde nadie pudiera ver sus verdaros sentimientos rompiéndose en mil cristales con forma de lagrimas.


End file.
